L'arrêt qui fait du bien (littéralement)
by mycroftsbooty
Summary: OS, crack, un peu AU avec du smut. Lanah s'arrête au Roadhouse d'Ellen après avoir chassé un wendigo, et fait la rencontre de deux jeunes hommes. (me jugez pas svp j'ai jamais écrit de fanfic avant et tout ça n'est à la base qu'une blague) OC/Ash/Dean


Bonjour les amis, ceci est un cadeau pour mon amie Lanah, c'est aussi une fanfic crack et un petit peu AU puisque Ash est encore vivant. Voilà, c'es tout.

**DISCLAIMER: aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Lanah avait roulé pendant deux jours, et elle savait que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour manger quelque chose, ou même dormir, dans les deux prochaines heures, elle allait probablement décéder. Il commençait à faire nuit, et son estomac se faisait de plus en plus remarquer. Sa dernière chasse n'avait pas été de tout repos : un wendigo. Le petit con lui avait fait parcourir toute la forêt, un lance flamme à la main et son sac à dos sur le dos. Elle avait dû courir pendant une bonne demi heure, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit chasseuse, elle n'était pas aussi sportive que ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser auparavant.

Alors qu'elle repensait aux deux derniers jours qu'elle avait passés, elle remarqua, au loin, une sorte de bar. Elle pouvait lire « Harvelle's Roadhouse » écrit sur la devanture. Elle décida donc de s'arrêter, afin d'enfin manger quelque chose et peut-être aussi demander à quelqu'un où se trouve le motel le plus proche, mais aussi le moins cher.

Une fois arrêtée devant le bar, elle hésita tout de même un peu à y entrer : il n'y avait personne autour, et aucune voiture devant. C'était peut-être un piège. Mais c'est en maudissant son esprit qui était sans cesse sur la défensive, elle entra.

Le bar n'était, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé dans sa voiture, pas si terrible que ça. Il avait quelque chose de familial, qui vous donnait cette impression d'être à la maison. Il y avait un bar dans l'entrée, un billard dans le fond du bar, et une porte sur le côté avec un panneau en bois sur lequel elle pouvait lire « DR BADASS IS : IN ». Elle était intriguée par cet écriteau, qui semblait ne pas être à sa place dans un bar. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne remarque enfin son entrée et sa présence dans le bar une femme d'environ quarante ans m'accueilla.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Harvelle's Roadhouse, installez-vous où vous voulez, je viendrai prendre votre commande quand quelques secondes, la prévint-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se dit que le choix allait être simple : il n'y avait strictement personne, mis à part elle, dans ce bar. Elle se demanda alors si la femme ne se foutait pas un peu de sa tronche lorsqu'elle lui demanda de patienter avant de faire sa commande. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de prendre sa commande directement ? _Quelle connasse_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle alla donc s'installer à une table, et sortit son petit carnet dans lequel elle décrivait toutes ses chasses et toutes les nouvelles créatures qu'elle rencontrait, et un stylo. Pour écrire. C'est au moment où elle écrivit la date que la femme se décida à venir prendra sa commande. _Elle fait pas trop chier, elle_, pensa-t-elle.

- Désolée pour l'attente, s'excusa la femme, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

- Aucun problème, la rassura Lanah, je vais prendre, hummmm, un cheeseburger, avec beaucoup de fromage, s'il vous plaît, et une grosse portion de frites. Avec un verra d'ice tea, aussi. Ou la bouteille carrément, si c'est possible. Et aussi, reprit-elle, en dessert je voudrais une glace, n'importe quel parfum je m'en fiche, et du gâteau. Trois parts. Merci madame.

La femme la regarda d'un air médusé, acquiesça et repartit en cuisine, les mains tremblantes autour de son petit carnet devant cette énorme commande.

- ET SI VOUS AVEZ DES CHIPS AUSSI, JE PRENDS, cria-t-elle après la dame, MERCI BIEN.

La dame sursauta et partit en trottinant dans la cuisine, Lanah entendit peu après le bruits des plats étant bougés. Elle se remit ensuite à la rédaction de sa chasse, et entendit après le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant, elle releva la tête et vit ce qu'elle pensait être l'homme le plus beau de la Terre entrer dans le bar, un dufflebag à la main. Il portait une veste militaire par-dessus une chemise bleu, avec une paire de jeans et des grosses bottines pour le bas. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les jambes arquées et pensa qu'il n'y avait que sur cet homme que les jambes arquées n'étaient pas ridicules. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, et de là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il lui sembla qu'ils étaient d'un vert très profond. Ce vert dont on n'entend parler que dans les livres. Son petit bouton de chair s'affola devant la beauté de l'homme.

Il ne remarqua pas sa présence tout de suite, et appela une certaine Ellen, à la suite de quoi la dame ressortit de la cuisine, un torchon à la main, et s'écria « Dean ! » en se dirigeant vers lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Où est Sam ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Sammy est resté chez Bobby, répondit Dean avec une voix très grave, il est encore un peu faible pour le moment et j'ai repéré quelques activités à une centaine de kilomètres de là.

- Oh le pauvre garçon. Bon, installe-toi, je reviens tout de suite avec de quoi manger.

Après avoir, non sans peine, apporté sa commande à Lanah, Ellen jeta un sourire à Dean de manière à lui dire que sa commande était en route elle aussi. Lorsque Lanah regarda dans la direction de Dean, elle le vit qui la regardait, et regardait avec des yeux écarquillés toute la nourriture qui était en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules avant de commencer à manger ses frites d'une main, et de continuer à écrire de l'autre. Elle entendit un mouvement, et après avoir levé les yeux remarqua que Dean s'était installé en face d'elle à sa table.

- Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché, alors qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

- Je m'appelle Dean, lui annonça-t-il sans répondra à sa question et lui proposant sa main.

- Lanah, répondit-elle en serrant la main qui lui était proposée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cette main pourrait lui faire, et se demanda si Dean avait remarquait qu'elle le dévorait du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar. A en juger par le regard de l'homme, elle en déduisit que oui, et baissa le regard vers son carnet, en pensant que si jamais il lisait ce qui était écrit, il découvrirait son « activité professionnelle ». Mais le regard de Dean ne quittait pas le visage de Lanah, pas même lorsqu'Ellen revint dans la pièce avec un burger et une bière dans les mains. Elle les posa sur le petit restant de la table qu'ils occupaient, lui et Lanah, et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il lui répondit que non, mais lui demanda où se trouvaient un certain Ash et une certaine Jo.

- Ash est dans sa chambre, sans doute en train de décuver, et Jo est partie sa propre affaire, répondit-elle.

Au même moment, la porte près du billard s'ouvrit et il en sortit un jeune homme avec une coupe mulet, il ne portait qu'un marcel et un bermuda. Lanah en déduisit que c'était le Ash dont parlaient Dean et Ellen. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, et ressentit l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Son petit bouton de chair était encore plus dans le besoin d'être stimulé qu'avant. Ash me salua et serra la main de Dean en lui demandant comment ça allait et où était Sam, et il obtint la même réponse qu'Ellen.

En voyant qu'Ash était enfin levé, Ellen le prévint qu'elle avait un saut en ville à faire, et que par conséquent elle lui laissait le bar pour deux heures, et qu'il pouvait fermer s'il voulait puisqu'il ne venait, après tout, que de se réveiller. Il accepta, et lui dit qu'il allait probablement fermer. Elle partit donc, et Ash se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar pour se rafraîchir un petit peu.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Ash était reparti dans sa chambre pour se changer, et Dean et Lanah étaient en pleine discussion, quand Dean s'interrompit et se jeta sur les lèvres de Lanah.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-il, mais j'ai eu envie de le faire dès que je t'ai vue.

- Ne t'excuse pas, idiot, lui dit Lanah avant de se jeter à son tour sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient à présent penchés sur la table, et trop absorbés dans leur baiser pour entendre la porte de la chambre d'Ash s'ouvrir. Ash laissa échapper un petit bruit, et leur demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à eux, saisissant sa chance d'enfin pouvoir faire le sexe avec Dean, ce dont il avait rêvé depuis sa rencontre. Dean et Lanah le regardèrent et acceptèrent, et Ash leur proposa ensuite d'aller dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquilles.

Après avoir guidés Lanah et Dean dans sa chambre, Ash se jeta sur les lèvres de Dean, et en profita pour parcourir son corps, encore vêtu, de ses mains.

- Depuis le moment que j'attends ça, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Dean.

- Et moi donc, répondit Dean, tes cheveux et tes marcels déchirés m'ont toujours excité.

Devant ce spectacle, Lanah commença à se dévêtir, et se dirigea vers Ash afin de le déshabillé lui aussi, et vint enfin le tour de Dean. Ils étaient maintenant nus tous les trois, et sur le lit défait d'Ash. Lanah était allongée sur son dos, en-dessous de Dean qui ne semblait pouvoir détacher ses lèvres de son coup, et à côté d'Ash qui caressait son corps, sa peau très douce sous ses doigts.

Le silence de la pièce était interrompu par les soupirs de plaisir du trio, qui semblait de plus en plus excité.

Les membres de Dean et Ash étaient à présent très durs, et le centre de Lanah dégoulinait d'excitation et de plaisir sous les caresses que lui administraient les doigts de Dean.

Ash et Dean faisaient glissés leurs sexes humides de sperm l'un contre l'autre, et commençaient à gémir de plus en plus fort. Lanah était à côté d'eux et se touchait devant leur spectacle qui lui était offert, mais décida après un moment qu'elle ne voulait pas être laissée de côté. Et détacha donc Dean et Ash, et se mit à cheval sur la taille de Dean, se faisant pénétrer par son bâton de chair. Elle effectuait un mouvement de va et vient tandis qu'Ash était à genoux derrière elle, léchant tantôt les boules de Dean, qui claquaient contre l'entrée trempée de Lanah, tantôt les fesses stimulées de Lanah. Il y passa un doigt mouillé de salive pour la préparer, puis un second. A ce stade, Lanah ne cessait de crier tandis que Dean gémissait et soupirait tout en claquant contre elle avec abandon. Après avoir décidé que Lanah était prête, Ash la pénétra de son dard en la serrant à la taille et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux tout en donnant des coups de reins. Lanah releva l'une de ses mains qui étaient sur le torse humide de Dean, et la passa dans les cheveux d'Ash, s'y accrochant désespérément. Elle était à présent pénétrée de partout, et bientôt ils vinrent tous à l'apogée de leur orgasme, le sperm de Dean se mélangeant au doux jus de Lanah, et celui d'Ash s'échappant et ruisselant entre les fesses de Lanah pour enfin se mêler aux deux autres élixirs d'amour.

Les deux piques sortirent d'elle, et ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le lit, tentant de retrouver leurs souffles après cette partie de sexe. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se sentaient encore tout à fait contentés, seulement ils devaient attendre un petit peu de telle sorte à laisser le temps à Dean et Ash de pouvoir redevenir durs.

Lanah décida d'aller se rafraîchir un peu dans les toilettes du Roadhouse, toujours nue. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et sentit soudainement une présente derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête face au miroir, elle y vit un jeune homme avec une coupe mulet la regarder. Il passa les mains autour de sa taille, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire sentir son membre revenu au garde à vous. Elle se retourna et le laissa l'élever et la poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se mis à genoux et commença à la goûter, la pénétrant de sa langue et sentant plusieurs liquides mélangés sur sa langue coulant dans sa bouche. Après lui avoir fait atteindre l'orgasme uniquement avec sa langue, il se releva et la re-pénétra de sa dague. La petite salle de bain était uniquement remplie par les soupirs d'Ash et Lanah, et par les claquements des bourses du jeune homme contre ses fesses. Il accéléra ses mouvements, sentant ses boules se contracter pour laisser place à l'orgasme, et sentant aussi les parois de Lanah se resserrer contre son pénis. Il savait qu'il allait jouir très vite, et ne voulait pas partir avant elle, alors il fit descendre son pouce sur son petit bouton de chair et le caressa, ce qui prononça la fin et en même temps le début de son deuxième orgasme, et c'est ainsi qu'il vint et tapissa son intérieur.

Lanah et Ash retournèrent dans la chambre, avec des cuisses dégoulinant de sperm pour Lanah, et virent Dean se masturber et faire des vas et vient dans son poing, en murmurant « oh oui bébé, vas-y, plus fort ». Devant cette scène, Ash se racla la gorge et alla vers le lit afin de prendre le membre de Dean dans sa bouche, le suçant comme une sucette. Lanah se dirigea elle aussi vers le lit, et prit à son tour le membre de Dean dans sa bouche lorsqu'Ash l'abandonna pour s'occuper des fesses de Dean.

Il prépara gentiment son trou accueillant à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue, et fit ensuite entre sa saucisse dans son trou, le baisant rapidement. Lanah s'occuper toujours du bâton de Dean, et le sucer tout en jouant avec ses bourses dégoulinantes de la bave de Lanah. Elle sentit le membre de Dean tressaillir et sur que c'était bientôt la fin, alors elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et suça autant qu'elle le pu, faisant jouir Dean qui lui envoya tout son jus, qu'elle avala, dans sa gorge. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Ash de terminer, et il le fit en criant le prénom de Dean.

Ils étaient maintenant tous épuisés, et ils s'endormirent tous collés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

VOILA VOILA, je suis désolée pour tout.

Merci d'avoir lu, pour ceux qui liront, et bisou bisou.


End file.
